Our aim is to study hypothalamic-pituitary-adrenal (HPA) axis activity and subjective factors related to smoking behaviors in smokers of different alcohol drinking histories. We will also determine the effects of preadministration of an opioid antagonist medication on HPA axis and subjective response.